The Contracts
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo let out a huge yawn. He was tired and the polished dark oak table seemed the right place to sleep, and the cushioned, grey chair he was sitting in was so comforting. Really, he was just having a good night's sleep. He didn't need to be woken up for this, not at this hour.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does. Thanks goes to REMdream for beta reading this fanfic.

*.*.*

Frodo let out a huge yawn. He was tired and the polished dark oak table seemed the right place to sleep, and the cushioned, grey chair he was sitting in was so comforting. Really, he was just having a good night's sleep. He didn't need to be woken up for this, not at this hour. He wasn't even ready for his morning walk yet, but he still dressed and prepared for the meeting anyway. Now, he was outright exhausted from lack of sleep.

"When did this meeting finish? Wait. There was a sweat floury smell mixed with sugar and cream. They were coming from a table, filled up with frosted donuts. They smelled so good and two donuts were given to him on a small ceramic plate. Oh, they smelled so delicious. Oh, how he wanted one, but were the other folk gathered going to eat some, too? He would wait until he was told it was all right to eat them….

"Ohh!" Frodo moaned, as a sheet of parchment paper slid next to him. He was too tired for this. Wait a second! "What is this?" He asked, snatching the paper up to his face and reading out loud, "'Dear Frodo Baggins, your contract is being updated. From now on, you, while riding a dog with only three legs, will have as much authority over your fanfiction works as Legolas does. Therefore, you will NOT – I repeat NOT – under any circumstances infuse your own spotlight on anyone else, with the exception that Legolas' own spotlight….'" he waved his index finger in the air for added emphasis, "'….shines brighter than yours. He is a popular elf and will therefore be treated as such.'" He threw the paper back down on the table, staring at the elves, dwarves, men, hobbits and wizards present. "What is this?"

"Our new contracts," Gandalf the Grey, dressed in his grey robes and wizard hat, addressing his own with candor. "My contract states that I am to be ignored and only used for firing fireworks and shooting fireballs at people who are mean to me."

"My contract's low. I demand a raise!" Gimli the auburn-haired dwarf stamped his hand against the wood.

"You'll get it." Frodo stated with the very best smile he could conjure this morning. "I'm sure you'll get your raise."

"What is this?" Merry Brandybuck asked, holding out Pippin's contract close to his face and reading, "Get this: 'Messrs Merry Brandybuck and Peregrin Took will henceforth be ignored.'" He too threw Pippin's paper down, as Pippin grabbed it back from him. "What is this rubbish? Who would conduct this?"

"I'm getting praised for a job well done." Sam said, reading his own contract, "I am to be respected and loved by my adoring fans, Legolas' fans, and many more." He smiled, turning his gaze to Frodo, "You see, Mr. Frodo. We'll do fine."

"You will." Frodo said, smirking a little before admitting bluntly, "I'm the one literally being overshadowed by Legolas' grace. Oh, there he is!" He announced, pointing to the smiling blond-haired elf archer in green clothing. "Legolas."

"Frodo." Legolas said, nodding briefly before taking his seat closer to Aragorn and Boromir. He set the papers down gently, inquiring next, "I see you have all found the new contracts. I will let you know. I did not come up with these."

Merry grunted, "Oh, come on, Legolas. We all know it was you."

"But these aren't my contracts. One is, though." Legolas said, smiling as he picked up his own contract and read it aloud, "'Legolas is henceforth the greatest elf that ever lived. He will personally hold his own suite at the top of the hotels, be given special accommodations and will always be loved and adored by all fans, no matter who or what they are.'"

Frodo sarcastically grinned while eyeing his friend, "Seriously? You're getting the best accommodations. What about us?"

"Hold on, Frodo. I am getting there." Legolas said, continuing to read his contract. "'The Fellowship of the Ring will henceforth be given fans as they please. They must shine Legolas' boots at all times. They must henceforth keep Legolas' spotlight on him, so his fans can adore him more. He will have the most fanfics, next to Aragorn, Éomer and Faramir. Boromir's fans will respect Boromir under their own terms and will be left alone.'" Frodo pointed to the Gondorian soldier, nodding in understanding. "'The hobbits will be given whichever fanfics they so choose, but while Frodo is at the top of the fanfic count, Legolas will always best him.'" Frodo sneered at that. Even though he wouldn't mind it, but being outnumbered by Legolas… he often didn't feel jealousy, but he felt like it now. "'Gimli will always direct his fans and all fans over to Legolas, and Gandalf, the ever wise, will have his fans as they come because he is the best wizard alive. As for Legolas….'"

"Here we go again," Frodo interrupted, shaking his head.

"...he and Samwise Gamgee will also be treated with the utmost respect and praise anyone could ask for. They are the ones we fans will watch more closely than all the other characters in 'The Lord of the Rings'.'" Legolas set the contract down. "So, what do you think?"

"Well," Pippin started, blushing a little. "Merry and I are to be ignored?"

"I love that I'm treated with the utmost respect, but what about Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, concerned now. "Doesn't he get any recognition?"

"And that, my friend, is why you get the most praise." Legolas admitted freely.

"...why you get the most praise," Frodo repeated at the same time as Legolas. He faced Sam all the more. "Sam, you deserve the praise. You do."

"And that is how you are knocked down, and nearly killed, in 'The Lord of the Rings'," Legolas remarked with utmost respect.

Frodo gawked. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Frodo, there's a reason why you're in my and Sam's shadow." Legolas admitted bluntly.

"What? Because of all the hate?!" Frodo cried, annoyed. "I failed to the destroy the Ring! Gollum and Sam deserve more praise than me!" He grumbled. "I didn't ask for this! Any of it!"

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, stretching his hand against his friend's shoulder.

Frodo rested a hand against his face, feeling tired and more depressed. "I'm sorry. It's too early for this."

"Well, I'm mad," Gimli said, angry. "I want to know why I have to be Legolas' wing-dwarf and send all my fans over to him!" He threw his contract down as well. "I want a raise! I want answers! I want to know—" He stopped, raising an index finger at the window. There were figures outside, gawking at them. "Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fans! Fans are here! They're the ones who wrote these contracts! I knew they were here! I knew it—"

But Frodo hardly paid attention. His head rested on his arm, sleep overwhelming him finally. It was a nasty dream, wasn't it? Wasn't it? Still, he woke up, his arm still resting on the table. All his friends were looking at him and before him was the same contract with an added note: **Your Fans will not be forgotten. You are their best hobbit around, of anyone. Remember that. -Your Adoring Fan.** Frodo smiled at this. For once, the fans recognized who he was. Nothing could stand in his way now. Nothing.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
